Experiment Zero
by Silver Author
Summary: (FFVIII. GW. SM.) They were the most elite and they were made by scientists. Soon they were disbanded for they were unnatural. However a scientist made more elites secretly. He had planned to conquer the world... but one escaped. (Hotaru-centered)
1. The Mission

Experiment Zero

Chapter One: The Mission

* * *

She was floating in a sweet abyss...

Nothing could reach her. No one could bother her. Not a single disturbance to clutter her empty mind with...

Empty... that was how she felt... that was what she always felt.... and probably, that was what she will always feel like.

There was once upon a time, when she didn't feel like this... when she didn't feel so neglected or fragile... when she was once a little child. She was a healthy child, a glowing child and a fun child to be with. A child everyone loved and adored.

However, someone, she couldn't remember exactly who, significant changed her for the worse. She could faintly remember loving that someone before that person somehow deceived her. Since then... she was scared of him, or at least she thought so.

A childish laugh escaped her pale lips, echoing in the vast space around her flimsy body.

No. She thought.

I can't live like this any longer...

Drawing in all her remaining energy she spoke for what seemed like ages to her.

"I must break free..."

* * *

01 : Mission : J

In the early years, before the Gundams were made, there were elite soldiers.

They were soldiers that were made to kill, to spy and to protect.

They were the perfect soldiers.

However, such perfection was neither due to rigorous training nor education.

They were made.

Many years ago, this operation and procedure discontinued due to human rights.

They were ordinary humans that were abandoned in the streets.

One such scientist did not comply with this.

Due to recent discovery, we have found this certain scientist and his lab filled with elite soldiers, ready to be awakened.

As you are reading, we have already begun to separate the chemicals from the humans.

However, we have taken notice that one of the human-sized tanks was empty.

One has miraculously escaped.

Though it is quite a surprise, we did not dwell on it long to know that this meant trouble.

Searching through the broken shards of glass that was once the tank, we found engraved to the glass the name of the elite.

Experiment Zero.

Reading the files off of the database of the certain scientist, we have learnt that Experiment Zero was unlike any elite soldier we have ever heard or read of.

We have also discovered that these "elite soldiers" were more advanced than the older ones.

More threatening.

The scientist called them "Immortal Soldiers".

Your mission, 01, is to find Experiment Zero and to bring him/her to us.

Good luck.

J

* * *

Eyes opened. Breathing drawing to a normal pace. Colour returning to pale complexion. Feeling returning to fingers. Heart slowing down. Hunger being realized.

She was awake.

When?

She doesn't know.

Where?

She doesn't know.

Why?

... She doesn't know.

Who?

... She doesn't know...

How?

... She has no idea!

She tried getting up into a sitting a position, but she had no strength left anymore. Though, she did notice that she was lying in a soft bed with a quilt drawn up to her shoulders, it did not dwell well on her that her mind was empty.

For some reason... empty was so familiar...

Empty...

* * *

"You called for us, Headmaster?" the blonde instructor asked while crossing her legs in her seat.

He looked around the room as the Commander stared at him with his deadly blue eyes. The usual hyper woman in yellow with her brown hair was suddenly very quiet due to the look on the headmaster's face. The cowboy beside that woman was leaning against the chair, his legs prompted on top of a table and with his hat over his eyes. The dark haired beauty dressed in blue began to fidget under his intense gaze, as the marital artist with a tattoo on his face looked him straight on.

"You are the best," Headmaster Cid started, the Commander still quiet and rigid.

"That is why the World Alliance has spoken to me, to speak with you about the matters on hand," he continued.

Everyone around the room began to sit up straighter in interest. Judging by the Headmaster's professional tone, the conclusion was that something was up. Something big. Maybe another Sorceress has come up?

"No, it is not another Sorceress," Cid said, reading their minds. Everyone, exclude the Commander, gave a brief sigh of relief. No one wanted to go through that ordeal again.

"This is something much worse," he said sending everyone's inner alarm on 'Red Alert' immediately.

The Headmaster then passed folders around to each member of the room. They, going through the routine more than once so far, opened them up and a picture paper-clipped to a sheet of information greeted their eyes. The picture was of marching soldiers.

"The soldiers you see are the very elite," he said. "More advanced than the SeeD, Preventors or the Gundam Pilots... put together. However, they were disbanded due to the fact that these soldiers were, in Selphie's words, 'A freak of nature'."

The dark beauty perked a delicate eyebrow up and asked, "Pardon?"

"I mean, Rinoa, that they aren't complete humans," he answered simply. "They were modified to perfection. Although they were perfect, the experiments done on them alerted the Human Rights activists. So it was disbanded many years ago."

"What does that have to do with now?" the cowboy spoke up.

"Well, Irvine, apparently a former scientist did not like the idea. So he started creating more elite soldiers," he said, "Except better equipped with abilities and magic that even a Guardian Force can not deal with. They are so extreme that the scientist named them the 'Immortal Soldiers'."

"Magic?" Selphie, who was the one dressed in yellow, perked up at the word. "As in, magic being a second nature to them? As in, no need to store the spells? As in, Guardian Forces not needed?"

"Yes, Selphie... yes," the Headmaster nodded. "Luckily, we found the scientist's lab just before he could release the soldiers to consume the world into mass destruction."

"But?" the instructor asked.

"But, Quistis," he referred to the instructor's name, "One, yes one, got away."

"How?" the one with the tattoo asked, bewildered.

"Apparently, Zell, this one escaped before our officials discovered the lab," Cid said.

"You want us to retrieve this elite soldier," the Commander stated.

"Yes," Headmaster Cid said, leaning forward slowly to meet the Commander's eyes. "Yes, Squall, I do want all of you to find this soldier and bring him or her to the World Alliance."

"Any additional information?" Squall asked.

"Its name is," Cid drew to the conclusion of the whole entire meeting, "Experiment Zero."

* * *

"You're awake."

The girl's eyes widen in surprise. She was unable to move, unable to talk, unable to see properly and that meant that she was unable to protect herself...

What was she going to do now?!

* * *

To be continued...

Silver Author


	2. The Name

Experiment Zero

Chapter Two: The Name

* * *

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

The girl grew rigid and still, afraid of what the stranger, who was apparently a woman (judging from her voice), was going to do to her. Perhaps, by some unforeseen miracle, the stranger would slip on her way over to the bed, crack open her head and die instantly... or not.

"I see that your vision is impaired... I'll fix that for you."

The stranger walked closer to her, and the closer she got, the colder the room felt to the patient. It was as if the woman was made of ice. But that cannot be... or could it?

Something blue appeared in her line of foggy vision and waved around her head in a circle. She could then feel cool air seep into her eyelids and then melt into her muscles. Slowly, the corners of her eyes cleared and soon after, she could see perfectly again.

She blinked twice to make sure before a small smile escaped her lips, "Thank you."

She turned her head to face the woman and almost screamed if not for her biting her tongue. Beside her was a nude woman with a pale, ice blue complexion. She was floating off the floor slightly, her feet dusted in ice particles. Her eyes were sharp blue, her lips frozen blue and her gravity-defying hair streaked of electric yellow, soft neon green and a tinge of light blue.

The girl opened her mouth to speak, but found that not a sound could be called. Her mouth hung from the hinges of her jaw. What was this woman?

The seraph-like creature smiled a soft smile and spoke, "You have never seen one of us before; have you?"

"One of what?" the girl asked, fearful.

"An Esper."

* * *

Heero Yuy tossed the photos onto the desk after scanning through them briefly. The images might have been disturbing to other men his age, but he didn't even flinch. And when given deeper details of these experiments, he only met them with a hard face.

They were in Une's office, where two giant windows sat beside Une, illuminating her and intiminating other soldiers, but not them- never them. The five Gundam Pilot sat infront of her mahogany desk, going over files involving the Immortal Soldiers.

"As you all have seen and heard of, these soldiers are not to be taken lightly," Lady Une said. "We must be prepared for the worst of situations."

"Like?" Duo asked, playing around with his yo-yo.

"The doctors are having a hard time separating the chemicals from the bodies of the Immortal Soldiers we have captured. Some have even come close to awakening-" Une broke off there, letting the Pilots think of the rest.

"You are afraid they will break free and kill us all," Trowa finished for her.

"Yes, I am," she said. "I have never faced one before, but Trieze once had. He told me they were uncomparable in combat, mentally or physically or both."

Wufei stiffened upon hearing the dead leader of Oz's name, but nobody took real notice, they were too focused with the task at hand.

"How could he have faced one when they were disbanded?" 05 asked.

"I can only assume that the one he fought was Experiment Zero," she replied.

"So basically we have no hope what-so-ever," Duo said, yo-yo in hand. "Gr-eat, don't I feel confident."

"You musn't feel that way, Duo," Quartre said, concern on his face. "There's always hope."

"Quartre's right," Une said.

"Hopefully you do not mean that our hope lies with the SeeD," Wufei spoke.

"They speciallize in Sorceress captures, not world wide everyday issues," Trowa said.

"This is too serious to _not_ involve everyone that are qualitified in skill," she said.

"So our hope do lie in them," Duo questioned.

"They give some Preventors' more conifidence, but they are not our hope as much as we are thiers," Une said.

"Then what are you talkin' about?" Pilot 02 asked, confused.

"Experiment Zero."

* * *

"So-o where are we going?" Selphie asked, jumping up and down.

"To the Lab," Squall replied.

Her eyes went wide as she ceased her bouncing, "You mean _the_ Lab?"

He only nodded as they countinued to walk along the paved road in the middle of nowhere. Foliage sat at either side of them, and although they gave them shade, they were still burning in the heat. Rinoa could only believe that they were soon to arrive.

"Why?" Selphie asked, starting her jumping again.

"Too observe the Immortal Soldiers that are in our possession," Quistis replied for her commander.

"They aren't "possessions", they are people," Rinoa whispered, troubled.

"People who are designed to kill," Squall said, even though he disliked to contridict his girlfriend.

"Come on people!" Irvine said. "Cheer up, it's not like it's the end of the world."

"I agree with Irvine," Zell said, his mind wavering into hotdogs.

"It might be," Quistis said, looking at the ground in dismay, but still continued to walk. "Headmaster Cid said that they were very powerful, possibly more powerful than Ultimecia. Even Matron is concerned."

They grew silent. If their mother-figure seemed concerned and frightened, how should they feel?

After a few minutes they were in the Lab, staring at the Immortal Soldiers in human-sized tanks filled with transparent liquid that bubbled every-so-often. They were women, all 14 of them- much to Irvine's joy, considering they were all naked. However there was 1 that was a male.

"Wow, so they're the unbeatable people," mused Zell.

"Yes, they are," a voice behind them said.

They all turned around in sync and stared at the old man, the famous old man.

"Dr. J, it is an honour to finally meet you," Quistis, being the formal one and the only one who knew who the old man was, besides Squall of course, greeted.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet the six who deafeated Sorceress Ultimecia," the doctor replied, adjusting his goggle-like glasses.

"Are they as invincible as people say?" Squall asked, skipping formalities.

"I'm afraid so," J said. "In fact, I, myself, have worked with the Elites before, but never in all my years have I seen such advancements in the perfect soldiers. Dr.T, if I do say so myself, have perfected perfection."

"I assmue Dr.T was the scientist who created the Immortal Soldiers," Quistis said.

"You are right indeed," the doctor said.

Rinoa stared at one of the woman in the tanks. The girl had long silverish-blonde hair done up in two unique ponytail that wound around her body protectively. Her arms were around her breasts and her jewel to conserve what modesty she had left. She was short, but was shaped to make her seem tall. She was-

"Perfect," Rinoa said.

"Yes... they all are," Dr.J said. "They're all physically and mentally perfect."

"Such pretty things weren't meant to destroy the world," Irvine commented.

"Do not worry, when we are done, they will no longer do any harm," J said.

"Hm..." came Squall.

"You are wondering what we would do if they broke free," J decipered Squall's reply.

"Yes."

Everyone looked at the doctor in amazement, no one could ever figure Squall out, except for Quistis- and Rinoa's getting there.

"Cid, Une and I have already talked it over," he said. "If worst comes to worsts, we'll need to find Experiment Zero and convert either him or her to our side."

* * *

"Are you crazy!?" Duo asked as he jumped out of his chair and stared at the Preventor leader in disbelief.

"I am not," Une simply replied.

"They are creatures created to destroy the world, not save it," Wufei said, for once backing 02 up.

"First of all, he/she probably broke free for a reason. Hopefully because of their utter hatred towards Dr. T. And if that were the case then we can convince Experiment Zero to help us," she explained.

"And if Experiment Zero does not?" Heero asked.

"We are doomed."

"Sounds splendid, please note my sarcasm," Duo said, sitting back down and spinning his yo-yo.

* * *

"An Esper?" her mind whirled.

She was supposed to know what an Esper was, but she just can't quite grasp it.

"Sorry, I did not mean to confuse you. Let me tell you what they call us now-"

"Guardian Forces," she whispered. The name just popped out of her mouth when she relaxed her mind and concentrated on the blue woman.

The blue woman smiled in surprise and said, "Correct."

"You were called Espers when there was still an Esper Gate in which you can go from the Esper World to the Human World. However, ever since the defeat of Kefka, the Esper Gate collasped and there was no way you could enter the Human World ever again... until you have encountered a summoner. Through the summoner, you can enter the Human World, but you can't do anything of your own will. You were controlled by the summoner and re-named from Espers to Guardian Forces."

She had _no_ idea where that came from, but for some reason she knew she was right.

"I see you know of the Old Ages," the woman said. "Here, let me tell you my given name, a name that damned summoner could not break. I am Shiva, Mistress of Ice."

"And I am-" she stopped. That's right, she didn't know what her name was.

"Oh dear, you must have lost your memory," Shiva said, eyes still held ice. "Then we must give you a name."

She looked at the Esper and felt uneasy. What if Shiva chose her a crappy name, what could she do? Absolutely nothing, cause if she rejected the name, she would be killed instantly. Now that she understood the history of Espers, she now knew what Guardian Forces can do.

"How about Whisper?" Shiva asked.

She swallowed and almost stuttered, "It's a beautiful name, but-"

"But what?" the Esper asked gently and moved closer to her.

She moved away and curled into a ball with her head in her knees, suddenly afraid and called for help. Immediately, small floating spheres surronded her and swayed lightly in mid-air.

Shiva was amazed and did not take the glowing balls lightly, obviously this girl she found unconscious in front of Ifrit's house had extrodinary powers. She also knew that she was no Esper. Then, out of nowhere and drawing inspiration from the girl's defence system, she found a name for the girl.

"Firefly."

The spheres disappeared as if there wasn't any of them there at all and the girl uncurled from her ball, looking up at her. The name... it was... perfect.

"I like it," she whipered.

"Then you will be called Firefly."

* * *

Silver Author


	3. They've Awaken

Experiment Zero

Chapter Three: They've Awaken

* * *

"You know what to do." 

He looked into the shadow where his employer hid. He could make out her curvy form and her glowing dark eyes that pierced his. However, he couldn't see her distinct features, but she had money. And money these days talked.

"Of course," he said, swinging his mass weapon around carelessly.

"Then go."

* * *

Firefly stood at the tip of the cliff, water crashing against the mighty rock, her shoulder-length hair dancing in the wind and whipping across her face. She wore a white dress, the right side cut up to her mid-thigh, and the silk material was carried by the wind to flow around her like a large cape. It was at least five times her size and it painted the sky white.She had her arms to the side as she stared out into the ocean with her dark, violet eyes and silently relived the past few days.

"You are no Esper," Shiva had said, right after she had gotten accustomed to her new name.

"Then what am I?" she had asked.

"A human."

"A real human?"

"Yes, and us Espers do not take humans kindly... not what happened before," the ice GF said while stirring ingredients in a wooden bowl.

"I see," she said, looking down, suddenly ashamed for being who she was.

"Do not fear, the others have slowly adjusted to your abrupt appearance from the sky."

"The sky?"

"Yes, you have fallen from above... glowing and tailing behind you violet butterflies... it was an event not soon to be forgotten," the Esper said.

"How...?"

"We do not know..." Shiva said, finally turning from her cooking to look at her companion. "You must leave soon, I fear that if the SeeD get to you, you may be subjected to experiments."

"Experiments?" she asked.

Unexpectedly, images flashed before her eyes. Needles. Fluids. Muffled sounds...

She tossed her head to the side and closed her eyes.

"Do not get me wrong. The SeeD are nice enough and treat us properly, but humans are known for their curiosity and they can do many unnatural things to others in order to find answers," Shiva explained.

"When do I go?"

"Soon."

Firefly wrapped her pale arms around herself to find what warmth she could from this wind. Leaving was emotionally hard for her, even if she had been in the Esper World for only a few days, she had a friend... or rather, an aquantince. Either one, she felt somewhat attached to the, not only Shiva, but also the others. Shiva had been certain when she introduced her to the others.

"This is Ifrit," Shiva had introduced when they met the giant beast with flowing red hair of flamed and eyes of hot coal. Very well built, black horns of the underworld adorned his head and razor teeth that glinted in the light.

"Hello," she had greeted meekly.

Ifrit just grumbled.

"You fell right in front of him when you came from the sky." It was another GF with pearl angel wings sprouting out of her head and unetheral blond hair. She had a pink complexion and carried a golden harp wrapped around glowing sparkles.

"Firefly, Siren. Siren, Firefly," Shiva had said curtly.

"It's nice to meet you," Siren had said.

"It's nive to meet you too," she said.

"Wow! So you're the floating girl!" a small, green and yellow animal exclaimed. It's large beady eyes and red jewel on his forehead glowed. He was jumping up and down, very hyper.

"Carbuncle, have you had chocolate again?" Siren asked.

"Nope!" he had lied. "Nope! Nope! Nope!"

"Quiet you insufferable being," a dark demon glowered at the dancing ball of energy. He had black, bat wings drawn close to him and vamparic fangs. His red eyes told of the thrill of making others suffer and the delight of horror. He held himself calm and solid, as if nothing really bothered him- except Carbuncle.

"This is Diablo," Shiva said.

Firefly nodded. She could feel their power resonating through her small body. Even Carbuncle- small as he is- almost shook her off her feet. She was over whelmed, so to speak.

She breathed in a deep sigh as the waves rolled onto each other. The Espers used their combined strength to rip a tear in their world that led to the Human World. Shiva regrets that they could not help her regain her memories and that she had not met Quezacolt and Bahamut, the king of the Espers.

"If you need help, call us," Shiva had said before she stepped into this world, the Human World. "Do not worry, you are powerful enough to summon so there is no need of you to junction any of us. Just think of us before calling for help."

She did not understand summoning or even junctioning to their fullest, so how could Shiva know how powerful she was? It doesn't matter, right now she was in the Human World, the world she belonged in to begin with. So... what to do now?

_"Let's walk, there's nothing to achieve here,"_ she thought as she turned around and started to make her way down the cliff.

* * *

Squall looked into a tank that held a woman with long black hair acting as a cape around her. She was Asian and had a perfect body. No scars or a birthmark marring the smooth skin. She had her legs drawn up to her chest and arms wrapped around her them. He could see her face clearly, her eyes closed in peace. 

Another tank held a women with short, blue hair. Her arms to her side, legs crossed at the ankles.

Women with teal, curly hair; masculine-cut blonde hair; one with long, dark green in a bun and tanned skin; long blonde tied with a red bow; a brunette done up in a ponytail with a green elastic of sorts; there was one with long red hair and red eyeshadow; there where three that looked alike and had their brown, black and white hairs in horsetails; a woman with gold hair flowing to red; and a little girl with pink hair in a hairdo that resembled bunny ears.

There was a male with short black hair, that would look like blue in the lights. He was muscled and had his arms to the side. His legs were straight and his head was tilted upwards. He was so noble-like and seemed so sure of himself.

They all had their eyes closed and resembled goddesses or a god. They were perfect.

"Squall?" Rinoa questioned tentively.

He had been observing the Immortal Soldiers for an hour, and frankly, she was concerned with him. The Sorceress ordeal drove him to the brink of his exhaution, and this was more dangerous than any Sorceress.

"Are you alright?" she asked, putting a hand gently on his arm.

"Yes," was his only reply.

"Perhaps you could rest with us for awhile. I mean, staring at them won't help," she suggested.

Squall stood, unmoving and staring at the Elite. He may not seem to be paying much attention, but the truth was, he had heard everything she had said and was thinking it over in his head. He _had_ been watching over the soldiers for a long time... maybe he _did _deserve a little, itsy break.

"Very well," he replied and finally took his eyes off of the experiments.

Rinoa smiled, took him by the arm and they walked out... a shadow watching them go.

_"Finally Puberty Boy's gone,"_ he thought, coming out of the shadow, his short, blonde hair illuminated by the many dim lights in the lab. He wore a grey trench coat with a big red X at the back. His gunblade, Hyperion, was strapped to his waist, glinting.

"Let's have fun," Seifer said, rubbing his glowed hands together.

* * *

Hilde, a teenage girl with short, purple hair and matching eyes, watched her friend swirl 'round and 'round in his computer chair. After getting sick of the same scene of Duo being his weird self, she looked around the room and saw that the rest of the Gundam Pilots were silent as well. 

Heero was "supposedly" taking a nap in a chair. Trowa was leaning against the wall, silent. Quartre was staring out the window, eyes mournful. Wufei was looking at the wall with his arms crossed. Relena, the Vice Foreign Minister, was staring at the Gundam Pilots as well with her cornflower eyes, light brown hair in the same hairstyle as always.

The only one who had any idea of the silence was Sally Po. She had light, brown hair in two braids, blue eyes and red lips. She was wearing her Preventors' uniform and was just as silent as the Gundam Pilots. One thing was for sure, Hilde could feel that something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" Relena Peacecraft echoed Hilde's intuition, eyebrows furrowed in worry.

"Nothing," Sally was the one who answered for the Gundam Pilots.

"You're lieing, of course," Hilde said.

Silence.

"Tell me now," the Vice Foreign Minister commanded.

Duo stopped spinning in his chair and, instead, leaned against the back.

"Well?" Relena inquired.

"Well what?" 02 said.

"Tell me," she said calmly.

"What is there to tell?" Duo asked. "We're gonna die."

"What!" Hilde exclaimed in a whisper.

"That's not what he means Ms. Hilde," Quartre began, turning around to meet the others. "He means that we have another mission to go through."

"Oh," she said. "No biggie."

"All of them," Sally said.

Relena's eyes went wide, "All...?"

"Yes," Trowa confirmed.

"No biggie...?" Hilde repeated, losing confidence.

"No Hilde," Duo said, for once quite serious. "It's not a 'no biggie', it's the whole Earth in danger."

"Possibly even the colonies... No, it will _definetly_ involve the colonies," Sally said.

"We still don't know what's wrong," Hilde said, getting irritated.

"Just another mission," Quartre reassured.

"I know that this is no ordinary mission if it involves all five of you," Relena said, refering to the Gundam Pilots.

"Well you see," Duo began dryly. "An experiment somehow broke free from the clutches of an evil scientist and now we have to retrieve it."

"How powerful?" Relena asked immediately.

"Remember Sorceress Ultimecia?" Sally asked.

"Yes?" Hilde replied.

"More so than her. Much more so," the Preventor said.

Relena grew pale, "What's the subject called?"

"Experiment Zero," it was Heero who answered. "And we will find it."

* * *

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes, were the machinery around her. The next, was the liquid around her quickly lowering. She wasn't curious, she knew what to do. Stretching herself out and stood in the tank, her silver-blue eyes concentrating on the glass around her. Putting a palm gently on the smooth surface, she willed to break free. Immediately, cracks and creases consumed the glass and then shattered, raining the metal floor with specks of glasses. 

Seifer stood in front of the experiments, eyes wide in wonder and power. He watched as the silver-blonde woman destroyed her prison so easily, with nothing but her sinple will. Simontenously, the others broke free as well, and looked at him.

"Come, she awaits."

* * *

The sirens blared and Quistis looked up, alert. She had her hand hovering above the whip as she got up from her seat and replaced the strawberry smoothie back onto the table. Her other companions also grew stiff and ready for battle. Together the exited the Leisure Room in the Lab, making towards the Room.

* * *

Une unexpectedly opened the door too quick for comfort and said, "They've awaken." 

It was the cue, the cue that got all five Gundam Pilots up and ready. Guns were in place and all their training were remembered. They exited the room with a breif instruction from Lady Une.

"Do not kill them."

"Ms. Relena, Hilde, Sally," Une refered to the girls when they got up to follow the boys, "Stay here."

With that, they were gone, leaving the girls worried.

* * *

Firefly froze in mid-step, a chill running up her spine. Not the calm, soothing chill she got from Shiva, but a it's-the-end-of-the-world kind of chill. She felt uncomfortable and everything around her felt different. Her stomach was queasy and her blood was clogged. 

"What's wrong with me?" she asked the open air.

The cliff behind her loomed and the sky became infinit to her. Nothing seemed right anymore...

"Why do I get the feeling like something's wrong?" Firefly asked herself.

Pictures flashed before her.

A man with a glasses- a needle drawing her blood- a woman with long black hair covered in shadow- the man scolding her- tanks filled with people- a laugh in the distance-

_**"You can never be like them. They are stronger, more intelligent and more perfect than you. You will never conquer them..."**_

_**"Watch me."**_

The next thing she knew, Firefly went black.

* * *

Silver Author 


	4. She Appears

Experiment Zero

Chapter Four: She Appears

* * *

Quistis cracked her Save the Queen, her blond bangs fluttering in the non-existing breeze. She stared at her naked opponets evenly and calculating, and they glared at her, eyes glowing abnormally. She did not even flinch when one shot a disc of electricity right by her face, all she did was calmly push her glasses up. 

"Seifer," Squall spat as he gripped Leonheart, his gunblade, harder "I should have known you would come to play in this."

"My employer made an offer I could not refuse," Seifer explained with a smirk. "Now move out of the way. We all know you can not beat the Immortal Soldiers."

Upon hearing their given name as a whole group, their eyes flashed once more. Immediately, they struck, and they struck hard.

"Mars, Fire Surround."

"Mercury, Aqua Rhapsody."

"Pluto, Deadly Scream."

Fire rained upon them, ice showered from the ceilings and a great sphere of dark garnet hit Selphie right in the stomach.

"Quezacolt," Squall called after seeing Selphie tumble onto the ground helplessly.

Lightning and thunder flared around the Balamb Garden Commander as the great G.F, shaped as a shocking yellow bird with flowing robes, flew into the sky out of thin air. The air was full of static when the Esper arrived.

The experiments didn't even notice the new "obstacle"- if you could call it that. The teal-haired one quickly shot a teal discus at the Guardian Force while saying, "Neptune, Deep Submerge," throwing the giant "bird" from the sky. He disappeared when he hit the ground.

"Is that all you can do, Puberty Boy?" Seifer taunted.

_"It's no use,"_ Rinoa thought, bitting her lip. _"They're too powerful."_

"Shiva!" Quistis commanded.

Iceberg tips protruded from the ground around the former Instructor, as the G.F. came crackling through the ice. Shiva, gaze as cool as ever, quickly launched a Diamond Dust towards the enemies.

The ice hit the Immortal Soldiers directly, and everyone- including Seifer- waited for the ice particles to clear to see the damage Shiva had done. When the dust was fading, they could see different coloured eyes glowing, and then when area was clear of anything obscuring their line of vision, they saw that they were unharmed!

"Uranus, World Shaking," they heard one whisper.

A ball of golden energy was lifted from the earth and ran into Shiva, she was gone in a blink of an eye.

Sephie gave an audible swallow of fear as Seifer laughed away, feeling victorious.

* * *

_**Come, Hotaru...**_

_**We will make you better than before...**_

_**Don't deny me. Don't you want to make me proud...?**_

A needle was inserted into her skin and drew out her blood.

_**Yes... yes! I have done it...!**_

A women rose from green bile, eyes glowing purple.

_**She is you... but better...**_

_**Did you actually think I would keep my end of the bargain? You foolish child! You are obselete!**_

She was angry, throwing beakers and machines everywhere, tears staining her face as he laughed.

_**Now I can make an army of perfected you's.**_

_**You say you can stop me?**_

He laughs.

_**Do not kid around with me little girl, you do not have the power...**_

He chuckles again.

_**I'm sure you do. But they are perfection... and you are flawed...**_

* * *

When they arrived at the Lab, the whole building was in pieces, just barely holding on. they could see flashes of different lights coming from some nude people and the SeeD. They quickly retrieved their guns, aimed- they assumed that the nude ones were the bad ones-, and shot. 

The bullets whizzed past the SeeD and inserted themselves into the Immortal Soldier with silver-blonde hair in pigtails. She lurched inwards, feeling the impacts from the metal in her skin. Time froze around them as they anticipated her to tremble and then fall down dead. What happened next was not on their agenda.

First off, she straightened herself. Secendly, the bullets flew out of her body. They dropped onto a ground with a deafening "clang" as the holes in the body healed up. She looked at them, unphased, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. She simply lifted her right arm and silver flared upon her hand.

"Moon Crystal Power," she said in monotone.

Beams of silver light hit each and everyone of them squarely, knocking them off their feet and onto their backs. Empty silence followed...

* * *

He drove down the dirt road, steel blue eyes intent. His white gloves hands tightened their hold on the steering wheel as he made his way to the Lab. He was tall and had long white, blonde hair. _He_ was Miliardo Peacecraft, older brother of Relena Peacecraft. 

He was going to aid the Gundam Pilots and the SeeD against the Immortal Soldiers, however, he did not foresee what was about to happen. A girl, on the middle of the road, was lieing there. He abruptedly stepped on the brakes, his tires kicking up rocks and dirt.

He, a bit peeved on his discovery of a new obstacle and a Knight in Shining Armor, got out of his car and knelt beside the frail girl with ebony hair. She wore a long, white dress that fluttered in the wind and had pale skin.

Miliardo knew that the Lab was just in front of him, a couple of meters, and he was there. He also knew the the Gundam Pilots and the SeeD were probably dealing with the Immortal Soldiers as we speak.

Sighing heavily, he gently picked up the girl, and noticed that she was quite light. He softly placed her in the passenger seat and continued with journey, stepping on the gas.

When he swerved the last corner, a bright silver light engulfed him as he saw, through narrowed eyes, the Gundam Pilots and SeeD being hit by beams of the same light. He stopped the car as they fell onto the ground.

* * *

_**You are flawed...**_

* * *

Firefly gasped and awoke, drawing attention from the man sitting beside her. She hardly noticed him, eyes still dazed. She remembers clearly, as if it had happened just yesterday. She trembled, suddenly afraid and so alone. She had broken free from his grasp, and now she can feel _them_ walking about. 

When she awoke, the first thing he noticed were her eyes. They were a shimmering violet, freedom- and afraid. Miliardo could see her start to shake, and she looked like she would collapse at any moment. As much as he wanted some answers from her, he had work to do.

"Stay here," he said tonelessly.

She turned to him, eyes widening, as if only noticing him now. She stiffled a gasp as he got out of the vechile and made towards the nude woman and two men, one clothed. She held back another gasp when she recognized who they were.

_**They are perfection...**_

"Immortal Soldiers..." she whispered, stunned.

She watched as the man, who was in the car with her just a moment ago, being blown back by an orange attack.

"Venus, Love and Beauty Shock," Firefly mouthed along side the woman who threw the attack at him.

She swallowed deep as the clothed man laughed insanely, eyes gleaming with ultimate victory. She didn't need to think twice as she stepped out of the car.

* * *

Seifer's laugh was mocking them, sending Squall into fury. Heero had narrowed him eyes beyond human possibilty at his enemies. Miliardo sat up, not daring to cringe. Rinoa was beating back tears, a long gash was made on her right arm when she hit the pebbles. Lady Une kept a straight face, letting the laugh wash through her. All of them stared at the Immortals in disbelief. 

They never had a chance, they all realized at once.

"You never had the chance," Seifer boasted smuggly, voicing their thoughts. "It's over! No one can save you now, Commander Puberty!"

"_I_ can save him."

All head turned to the girl behind them, ebony hair and white dress drfting in the wind. Her right hand fisted above her heart, her left hand at her side patiently. Her pale skin glowed in the warm sunlight, her lips still and her pose enchanting.

"Experiment Zero," the Immortal Soldiers spoke in sync, voices in monotone and eyes flashed at once. "Must capture."

They all moved at once, the rest watched in anticipation. This was Experiment Zero. They have searched for it- her- for two days straight and believed that they would never find her no matter how long they searched. And now, she was in front of them, braving against the Immortals. They wondered how she'd do against all of them.

"Jupiter, Oak Evolution."

"Mars, Flame Sniper."

"Chibi Moon, Pink Sugar Heart Attack."

"Star, Sensitive Inferno."

"Star, Gentle Uterus."

Multi-coloured attacks whirled at her, and the crowd held their breaths.

"Saturn!" Firefly shouted, right hand unfurled from her fist and to her side. A purple symbol of a re-made "h", the symbol of planet Saturn, glowed in her palm. "Silent Wall!"

The enemies' attacks spun around each other making one beam of multi-colours, aimed straight at the frail body of Experiment Zero, was suddenly crashed into thin air, the attacks spreading across the plane of the invisible wall. They all couldn't believe it!

"Saturn!" a razor-sharp glaive appeared in her right hand. "Silence Glaive Surprise!"

She slashed the threatenting weapon down diagonally, a large, thin, purple strip grew out from the blade, flew through the air and hit one of the Immortals, tossing him back. However, the Soldier recovered fast and flipped in mid-air, landing peacefully on his feet, unharmed.

The others made to charge her when-

"Leave the useless being alone, come to me... _now_," a female voice resounded through the open air, commanding the Soldiers as a bolt of black lightning seared from the sky and came crashing down onto the earth, casting Firefly asunder.

The Immortal Soldiers straightened and walked away, as if nothing happened. Seifer, knowing that voice, followed them behind, staring breifly back at the charred Experiment Zero.

Firefly, no longer able to hold onto consciousness, dropped her glaive- it disappeared before hitting the ground- and fell to her knees. Her body landed painfully, but thankfully, black greeted her into a painless sleep.

* * *

Silver Author 

(Note: I altered her attacks, cause all she had were two attacks and a healing ability. Not quite fitting for the most powerful senshi, ne? And yes, I believe that Sailor Saturn is more powerful than Sailor Moon, Sailor Cosmos and Sailor Galixia... combined.)

(Also Note: I do know that Sailor Moon and Sailor Cosmos are the same person. I was just trying to make you envision just how powerful Hotaru is in my little pathetic world.)

(Extra Note: Vote for who Hotaru should be coupled with.)

Hotaru / With any one you want! :)


End file.
